Nibble Quibble
by The Great Goz
Summary: Have you ever wondered if anyone could beat Goku in the arena he loves most, the food court?Well so have I and this story is the result! Guest staring a certain popular anime that you all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author: The Great Goz.

Note:

_**Nibble Quibble**_

Chapter 1: Application

"Grrrrrrr," growled her petite stomach, "Ahhh man! I AM SO HUNGRY!"

The man standing beside her with a blue kimono who is a samurai said, "Yes, well like usual we have no money."

Next to him with a wild haircut says, "Hush up! I don't want to hear your squeaky voice..." before he could finish his sentence his stomach growled, "But I'm hungry too, so... what do we do?"

They started to plod down the street in west city ; then all of a sudden the one with the wild hair saw a sign.

"Hey, am I dreamin'?" the wild haircut guy said.

"What did you see?" the samurai with a blue kimono said.

The wild one pointed at a sign in the air and it said 'Food Contest, Free entry.'

The girl and the guy with the blue kimono looked up and saw the sign. The girl gaped at the sign.

"So... you're going to sign up?" the wild one said, asking the girl.

She gave him a sarcastic look and ran off to the signing booth. The guy in the blue kimono looked the crazy one in the eye and said, "I can't believe you asked her that."

He gave him a demented smile and then they ran off to sign up.

--------------------

Goku and the Turtle Hermit had arrived in West City to visit their good friend, Bulma. Goku and Roshi walked up to the door.

"Goku, ring the door bell," Roshi said.

"Okay," Goku said. He reached his hand out to ring the door bell when the door swung open and smacked him in the face.

"Kakarot, please come in and you too... Roshi," Vegeta said sternly.

"Yes, thanks Vegeta. We're coming," Goku said, rubbing his face. Vegeta turned and went back into the house and left the door open. Goku turned to Roshi and put a hand to his face as to dampen the sound. "That hurt," Goku whispered.

"It looked at though it did, but all said and done it was rather funny. Hee hee hee!" Roshi stated.

Goku gave him a crooked smile and went inside. Roshi followed and closed the door after him. Vegeta was there sitting on the couch waiting on them with Bulma. They went to the couch and sat down.

"So what brings you here, Goku?" Bulma questioned.

"Yes, Kakarot I'd would like to know myself," Vegeta concurred.

"Well I haven't seen Bulma and you too Vegeta in a while to I thought I'd come down here. I wanted to visit with you a little while, you know," Goku said.

"I see, well lets go take a walk. It's very nice out and I've been cooped up here in the house for a long time today," Bulma said.

"Ok... Sounds good," Goku said.

The four of them got up and walked out of Capsule Corp. They walked for a while and chatted. They caught up on lost time. Goku's stomach growled very loudly.

"Kakarot, your damn stomach is growling!" Vegeta yelled.

"So it is," Goku said.

Roshi pointed at a sign in the sky, "Look."

Everyone looked up at the sign. They noticed that it said 'Food Contest, Free entry.' Goku's mouth began to water; then it was like a flood gate opened up. Everyone notice and shrieked.

"Goku, Don't do that! I'm not going to ask if you want to enter. Let's get you signed up," Bulma said.

"I think I'll join too, Kakarot. I'm hungry as well," Vegeta said.

"I'll sit this one out," Roshi said, and with that they went to the signing booth.

The man at the counter look up and saw them coming; he spoke, "Ah, yes, how many are applying?"

"We have two here," Bulma said.

"Okay, please take these name tags, and also this application. It's really nothing, but we want to keep a record who did the contest, and for the award; it's a plaque. Just the essentials: name, address, etc." The man said.

"I see, any money to enter?" Bulma said.

"No, its free Ma'am," the man said.

"Okay," Bulma said.

She got both of the name tags, wrote Goku and Vegeta on them and gave it to them. They both put them on. She filled out the application for them and gave it back.

"Thanks for entering, and happy eating!" the man yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read it, review it, enjoy it! Oh and also drop a review for it! The next chapters will be coming very fast so don't worry! The names of our guest characters wont be a mystery either!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author: The great Goz

_**Nibble Quibble**_

_Chapter 2: showdown_

"We'll go into the stadium and wait for it to start. Good luck, you guys," Bulma said.

"Yes, Goku; I don't have to tell you this, but eat fast!" Roshi said.

"I can eat just as fast as Kakarot!" Vegeta said angrily.

"Hee, hee, I'm sure you can," Roshi said.

And with that Bulma and Roshi left them and went into the stands with tense excitement. Vegeta and Goku walked up to the tables. There were tons of tables and these tables had regular chairs without cushions. Each table had a name tag next to the chair. Vegeta and Goku got close to the name tags.

"Well, Kakarot let's find our name tag. I hope you're not next to me."

"And why is that?" Goku said.

"I wonder why kakarot, I wonder why," Vegeta said.

The truth is the reason why Vegeta didn't want to sit by him was because when Goku eats food particles fly out of his mouth and will hit the people next to him. The other reason is his saliva.

Goku and Vegeta did find their name tags and to Vegeta's luck they weren't together. They weren't even on the same table. They sat down.

"I wonder who is next to me,"Goku said. Stretching his arm over he got the name tag and pulled it back. "Fuu? Hmmm, that sounds like a girl's name!! I think I got this in the bag. Girls can't eat...much."

He put the name tag back. He sat quiet in his seat waiting. He waited a few minutes, and then this girl appeared who was really skinny and had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a light red kimono with white circles on the edges, and around her waist was a big pink bow. She went to her chair; Goku swung up and pulled the chair out for her. She was quite surprised by the action.

"Uh...Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it,"Goku said. She looks at his name tag.

"Goku is it?" she said.

He nods. He looks at her name tag.

"Oh you're Fuu, are you?" Goku grins.

"Yes I am, why are you grinning?" she said.

"Nothing...I'm just thinking," he said.

"I see, whatever," she said.

They both sat down and wished each other luck. Then they sat and waited.

Vegeta over at his table reached over and grabbed the name tag next to his seat.

"Mugen? Hmph, sounds like a woman!" Vegeta screamed out.

In a few minutes this man came; he had a wild hair cut, black hair. He wore a red vest with a gray shirt and black shorts. He wore geta shoes. He had a green and white strap with a sword attached to the strap to his back. Vegeta looked him over and grinned. He came up to him.

"What's with the smirk, punk," the man said.

"Punk?! I'd watch your mouth if I were you," Vegeta said.

"What are you going to do about it, small fry?" he said.

"You've asked for it," Vegeta said. He just looked at Mugen, then the place started to shake and tremble.

"What the hell?" Mugen said. Just then Goku shot up out of his chair and shot a glance at Vegeta who was looking his way.

He telepathically spoke, "Vegeta, calm down! Don't do that here. Control your temper."

Vegeta spoke back, "Kakarot, who do you think you are, giving me orders?"

"I'm not! I'm sorry; it's just that there are way too many innocent people here, so please control it," Goku said.

"Whatever, Kakarot. You win," Vegeta said.

"Thank you, Vegeta. This chump wouldn't have stood a chance anyway. Haha!" Goku said.

"You're right, Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

Goku sat down. '_Whew! Another second and he would've been ashes_,' he thought.

"Hey," the samurai said, waving his hand in front of Vegeta's face, "you there?"

Vegeta came back to life.

"Yeah I'm here. Now, I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Vegeta," Vegeta said.

"I'm Mugen, and I'm starving," he said.

Vegeta grinned.

They shook hands, and they sat down silently.

A samurai walked in who wore a blue kimono with a gray undershirt or hadajuban. He had long black hair with narrow glasses. He wore two katanas. He went to the 4th table in the set. He saw his name tag 'Jin' on the 5th seat. He sat down. He looked around the arena. He began to meditate.

"My God! What's taking so long! We've been sitting here for..." Bulma began to say. Then all of a sudden these waiters carrying trays of food spewed in to the arena. They stood there waiting on the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer began to say, "Take your seats; we are about to begin! You may be asking yourself what are they eating (or what am I eating, if you're a contestant that is). Well I'll tell you; you're eating ramen! Ok, set the trays down by the contestants. DO NOT EAT YET!"

The trays were sat down beside each contestant with 12 bowls on each tray. The first bowl was set in front of the contestants.

The announcer spoke again, " Ok, Contestants, get ready..."

They grabbed their chopsticks.

"Set, Go!"

The audience screamed in excitement.

The contestants were shoveling it in, trying to stuff each bowl in their mouths. When each contestant was finished with their tray, they would wave their hand and get another one carried to them.

"I'm going to win, you clown!" Vegeta said with a mouth full of ramen.

"Don't... count...on...it," **he** said between bites.

Goku was shoveling it in, not bothering to chew. He wasn't eating; he was absorbing it. He was eating so fast that he was flinging food particles and saliva all over Fuu.

'_This must be one of his tactics to beat me, but it won't work_!' she thought.

Fuu, though, was holding her own. She was eating just as fast as Goku, if not faster.

Jin, on the other hand, was eating like a gentleman. He was not eating very fast. He even had the bowl on the table while everyone else had the bowl in the air, shoveling it into their mouth trying to get the lead. He would even take the time to wipe his mouth a napkin.

Goku raised his hand; he was through with his tray. Fuu raised her hand; she was through with her tray. Jin set his hands on the table and waved his hand in the air.

"Wait, hold up a second folks. We have the first give-up of the contest! It's the samurai of the group, Jin!" the announcer yelled. Jin got up off the table and walked over to him.

"May we have a word?" the announcer said. Jin shook his head while clutching his sword and walked away.

"Oh--he seems mad folks. He wouldn't give you a word, folks. I'm sorry!" he said.

The audience boos. Jin walks out of the stadium and sits on the stands. "Gentleman," he said.

"All right folks, it should be getting interesting now, for it's getting late in the contest. Might I add they're getting full, also. I'll quit talking now, so you can watch the contest," the announcer said.

Now that Jin was gone, they went up and put his chair on the table. Mugen and Vegeta were now getting interesting; Vegeta stood and started to shovel it in faster than ever before. He got through with his bowl and flung it at mugen. It went "pong!" on his head. Mugen didn't see the bowl he was so tuned into eating. Vegeta got through with his last bowl and his tray was empty. He looked over at mugen and stared at his bowls. Vegeta reached toward them.

"The hell you are," Mugen screamed. Mugen stood up. He used his chopsticks to grab Vegeta's hand and threw it away.

Mugen went in to take his bowls of ramen, but Vegeta grabbed his hand and threw it away. Vegeta turned red.

"You insolent fool," Vegeta said, rushing at Mugen. He had his power lowered all the way thinking that since he was human he didn't need any of his powers. Mugen moved to the right. He lifted his right leg, kicked Vegeta's legs out from under him, and he fell. Vegeta hit his head and since his powers were lowered to where he almost had none, he was knocked out.

"Heh, you lose!" Mugen screamed down at Vegeta. The announcer saw what happened and pointed.

"You two are disqualified for fighting! Leave at once; men, get him taken care of," the announcer said. His men came and picked up Vegeta and took him inside where they cooked the food. There they took out a mat and laid him there. When they had sat him down they walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you enjoy chapter 2? You should review it! Even if you didn't like it drop me a review! The next chapter will be coming shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author: The great Goz

_**Nibble Quibble**_

_Chapter 3: The finale_

In five minutes, the contestants began dropping like flies. They keeled over, broke the seat with their weight or just fell out of it. Everyone in the arena had become very bloated at this point. Everyone there had at least seven trays.

The only ones left were Goku and Fuu. Goku jumped out of his chair screaming to bring him another tray. Fuu ate the last bit of noodles in hers, threw it down on the table, and threw up her hand. She motioned for more. This went on for another five minutes.

"My gosh, folks these folks are freaks, folks!!! I don't know what to say; I'm shocked! Fifteen trays, Fifteen trays, folks ," the announcer said, "Will it ever end?"

"My God, look at the girl!" Bulma said.

Fuu was so bloated at this point she looked as if she were a balloon. Goku was beginning to blow up as well.

Fuu kept shoveling it in and so did Goku, but then all of a sudden Goku slowed down. Fuu kept going though. Goku then put down the bowl and his chopsticks.

"What's this, folks?" the announcer questioned.

"Goku, what are you doing?" Roshi said.

Goku turned around to where he was facing the audience. He yelled, "I quit, I give up, I've met my match!"

The whole arena fell over. Master Roshi got up first, " What! A measly, little, petite girl beat Goku at his own game?! What the hell is going on?? The world must be screwed up somehow?! Has he lost his appetite?"

"Well... I guess we have a Winner... folks... Fuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" the announcer screamed.

One of the helpers walked by and saw her face.

"My god, you've gotten fat! Very Fat! Your cheeks are swelled up twice their normal size," he said, then walked away.

"I don't believe you!" she screamed.

She felt her face and shrieked.

The audience all turned and faced her. She started to yell, " I'm FAT!!!"

The audience busted out laughing pointing rolling on the ground, patting there knee (the whole works).

Fuu was crying at this point. "Stop...Laughing at ...me. You meanie!" she said.

"All right folks, hahaha... We've got to calm down, HAHA, this is rude of us, HAHA hahaha" he let out a great big laugh at Fuu's expense and then finally settled down.

"Folks she's our winner, give her a round of applause!" the announcer said.

She was so fat that she had to waddle to him. When she got there he raised her hand in victory like they do in boxing.

"For your victory today, you get as a reward... a free dinner all you can eat! Any plate you want at the restaurant of your choice. You can bring anyone to go with you, anyone. Any thing basically!" the announcer said.

"Thanks," Fuu began to say, "but I don't want to do it today!"

"Hahaha, of course. All right folks. That concludes these events. Have a nice day!" the announcer said.

People started to leave the arena in waves. People were gone in a matter of minutes.

---------------------------------------------

A week passed. Everyone was back to normal and normal size. There were all healthy again. Fuu, Mugen and Jin went to West City to visit Goku and his bunch. Fuu, Mugen and Jin went to the door and Fuu knocked on it. Goku answered.

"Ah, hello Fuu. How's it going?" Goku said.

"I'm doing great! A lot better now, I'm not bloated! Ha-Ha." Fuu said.

"Ha-Ha, Yeah! Did you want something?" Goku said.

"Yeah, you want to come eat with us? We're about to go eat at a restaurant here in town," she said.

"Of course!! Everyone come on; we're going out to eat!" Goku screamed inside. Everyone was ready in no time and was waiting at the door.

"That was fast," he said.

"Of course, free food," Bulma said.

They left Capsule Corp. and went with them. They came up to this restaurant and went inside. They came up to a counter to wait to be seated. A waiter came up and said, "How many?"

"Seven," Fuu said.

"Okay," He said. He took them to a table by a window.

"I am Rikky and I'll be your waiter," he said.

"Ok, thank you," Fuu said. The waiter left.

"I'm glad to see your all right, Vegeta," Mugen said.

"Shut up, I don't need your sympathy," Vegeta said.

"Ha-Ha," Mugen said.

"Kakarot, I Can't believe you were beaten by a pathetic woman!" Vegeta said.

They all laughed, when they quit Goku then said, "Vegeta, I saw that fight that you were in with Mugen. You lost. That is like you losing to Mr. Satan, a normal human being."

Everyone busted out laughing again, this time louder, disturbing the other people near them. The only ones not laughing at their table were Fuu, Mugen and Jin. They had confused looks on their faces.

"Shut-up Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read it, review it, Enjoy it! I hope you liked this story, but even if you didn't like how it turned out tell me! Another story will be coming soon!


End file.
